Midnight Swim
by origami-doll
Summary: VxH drabble


I wrote this as a birthday present for my Escaflowne-obsessed cousin awhile back (hence the old song reference in it), but I thought I'd share it with you guys too. It has sort of been edited in some parts, because my cousin is, for lack of a better term, a 'pervert' and wanted things 'spicy' (to say the least). I, however, don't want to be sued by anyone here lol so here's the kid-friendly version of 'Midnight Swim'. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (cries T_T)

**Midnight ****Swim**

* * *

Van finished signing the report on the country's current financial situation, throwing it on top of a long pile of already signed and approved documents.

Of course there was another pile waiting to be tackled right next to that one, but enough was enough! It was already very late in the evening and the young king was in desperate need of some time-out.

He had spent the last seven hours trapped in his private office, going through dozens of important certificates, credentials and reports which unfortunately only he, as king, could approve or refute.

So sighing heavily he slowly made his way to the adjacent room, his bedroom, hoping he could, at last, find some peace and solace. As he was about to greet its occupant though, he realised, a little disconcerted, that the room was in fact dark…and empty.

Frowning slightly, Van gave a quick glance at the large timepiece on the wall beside him. Midnight. "Where could she possibly be at this hour?" He thought to himself.

She had a habit of retiring early and Van was sure she had been done with her schedule for the day for quite sometime now, so there was no apparent reason for her absence.

As he searched the room for any signs of her, he noticed that the two doors that led to the small balcony outside the room were wide open, allowing a nice view of the gardens bellow; her favourite place to be in warm summer nights such as that one.

So as he was about to walk past the main door, intent on searching for her through the palace gardens, a sudden scream coming from one of the rooms to his side stopped him in his tracks.

Two seconds later Van was charging through his bathroom door, sword in hand, only to be left gaping a moment later at the sight in front of him.

His wife sat amongst a sea of foam and bubbles in the ample bathtub, only her head and arms visible through the fluffy white matter, completely unaware of the world around her as she sang out loud some unfamiliar song with her eyes closed.

He was quick to identify the pink contraption in one of her hands as her trusty i-pod, the most recent infernal gadget she had brought from one of her many trips to her home planet. Its headphones securely placed in her ears blasted out the foreign sound so loud even he could hear it.

The bathroom itself was in a complete state of havoc. There were clothes and towels scattered all over the furniture and an array of bath lotions and creams now decorated the marble floors. If Van didn't know any better, he could have sworn a bomb had gone off inside the once impeccably tidy room.

Unable to suppress a laugh, Van stood still for a few moments, leaning against the door-frame and enjoying the view of the young woman's body splashing water and foam around her, as she moved to the rhythm of the unknown tune. To him she looked like the picture of contentment and he was loving every second of it.

"This is the potential breakup song,  
Our album needs just one,  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me…"

Careful not to disturb her, Van walked the few steps that separated them and sat at the edge of the bathtub; an amused grin plastered on his lips.

"This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be…"

Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was just instinct, but the fact was that Hitomi decided to open her eyes right then, immediately noticing his presence…and immediately shrieking in surprise.

Unable to control himself any longer, Van burst into a fit of laughter.

As for Hitomi, she quickly took the small headphones out of her ears, blushing twenty shades of red during the process. "H-How long have you been there?!" She asked, still not fully recovered from the shock.

"A little while." He confessed as his laughter subsided, albeit with difficulty. "Which is fortunate, considering if you hadn't stopped splashing around in the water the castle would be in arms with a flood soon…" He pointed to the small 'lake' that had formed around the bathtub, scolding her.

Blushing even harder, if possible, she looked around the room, taking in its chaotic state for what appeared to be the first time and then looked back to his accusing eyes. "Sorry about the mess." She said sheepishly. "I promise I'll clean up everything…Really…"

She kept on apologizing as best as she could; the embarrassed tone of her voice making him smile again, but his mind was starting to become distracted and Van stopped listening to her words despite himself.

The water drops glittering on her skin gave it an almost sparkling effect. As if enveloped by a trance he looked her over, taking in every aspect of her body. Her wet lips and flushed cheeks, the perfect curve of her neck, her smooth shoulders, the soft flesh hidden beneath the curtain of foam… She was astoundingly beautiful and he still, at times, couldn't believe he was able to call her 'his'.

Without another word Van pulled her into his arms. She smelled of vanilla and coconut, courtesy, no doubt, of the numerous lotions populating the floor, but strangely enough he could still smell her sweet familiar scent beneath them, and it comforted him. Right now, an embrace was all he needed; to hold her small frame in his strong arms; to have the reassuring feeling that she was there with him and that she was safe and sound.

How he ended up inside the bathtub himself kissing her was beyond him. He was sure he hadn't planned it though. Not that it was in any way unwelcome. But getting his clothes soaked, even for the sake of a kiss, was not Van's idea of a smart romantic move.

Not that his body seemed to be paying much attention to whatever ideas he might be having at the moment! Instead he found his arms pulling her body closer to his, gasping in the feel of her warmth as it imprinted itself on his skin.

He didn't seem to be the only one enjoying the moment though. Apologies forgotten, Hitomi had her hands all over his body, exploring it thoroughly, taking her time. Without breaking the passionate kiss they were sharing, she let them roam from his chest to his shoulders, pausing for a moment at the back of his neck; a particularly sensitive spot for Van if the quiet moan that escaped his throat was any indication of it.

Glad her ministrations were having such a pleasant effect on her husband; Hitomi didn't stop her assault on him just yet, instead opting to slide her hands over his back, down to the hem of his pants. In a moment of sudden inspiration, she slid one of them under the hem, being rewarded with him suddenly freezing on spot; which in turn made a wicked part of her brain immensely amused.

Van was fairly quick to recover from the surprising move however. And the payback was both swift and smooth as his own hands found their way up her torso. The battle was on!

As their bodies swirled around in the bathtub Van felt some of its water toppling over the edge and hitting the already extremely wet floor bellow. A devilish thought cross his mind, making him grin against her lips.

Well… he guessed his castle could handle a small flood.

**The End**

* * *

It was short but I hope you liked it. Oh, and the song is 'Potential Breakup Song' by Aly and AJ.


End file.
